unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Quinn
Real Name: John Anthony Quinn Aliases: Jack Quinn, Calvin Clukey Wanted For: Theft Missing Since: April 9, 1988 Case Details: Jack Quinn was the vice president and general manager of Federal Protection Services, a company that provided security and armed guards to banks and other institutions. Every day, the company handled millions of dollars in cash, and Quinn oversaw the company's security operations. At 8AM on Saturday, April 9, 1988, Quinn arrived at his office. Only a few people, including supervisor Harry Goldberg, were working that day. While Harry was working at his desk, Quinn was "working" in the vault. Harry often passed the vault area and did not notice Quinn doing anything strange. Somehow, without being detected, Quinn transferred $1.3 million in cash from the vault into several boxes. Outside, Quinn put the money in the trunk of his company car and his personal car. He drove back to his home and dropped off his personal car. He said goodbye to his wife, and then got into Harry's car. Harry then drove him and Quinn back to the office; he was completely unaware of Quinn's plans. Quinn then got into his company car and drove to Palm Beach International Airport. Authorities believe he placed the money into suitcases. The ticket on the car says that it arrived in the parking lot at 5PM. After that, there is no trace of Jack Quinn. There is no evidence of him going on a flight or getting a cab. When Quinn did not return home, his wife called the office; they had no idea where Quinn had gone. The next morning, she found $107,000 in the trunk of the personal car. She turned the money into the police. She also found a letter, written by Quinn, which stated that he had done something wrong and did not want to stay and face the consequences. Unfortunately, the money that Quinn stole is untraceable, so it is difficult for the authorities to track him. The investigation determined that Quinn had been suspected of stealing money from the company before, as money had gone missing several times under his watch. Quinn's wife remembered that on one occasion, she had found a large wad of money hidden in their car. When she would find large amounts of money, Quinn would often tell her that he had sold something. The investigation also revealed that Quinn had previously rented a ten-acre horse ranch, which was suspicious to friends and family because he only had a $35,000 annual income. Several weeks prior to his disappearance, Quinn learned that he would be facing jail time due to not paying money back to the IRS. There was also evidence that he was having an affair. Several times in the month prior to the theft, he would leave for work at 5AM, but not arrive at work until 9:30 am. It is believed that he was meeting his mistress during this time. It is also suspected that he may have ran away with her. Quinn is still wanted for theft; he has not been seen since April 9, 1988. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 14, 1988 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Results: Wanted. In 1992, the FBI traced Quinn to Houston, Texas, after acquiring a driver's license under the name of his brother-in-law. However, he vanished again before the FBI could arrest him, and he is still wanted by the police. Authorities believe he may now be living in Hawaii or Maryland. He is stocky, 5'7", with thinning brown hair, brown eyes, and would now be seventy-nine. He was birthdate is January 7, 1940. He is fluent in Spanish. His whereabouts remain unknown. Links: * Jack Quinn on Unsolved.com * Jack Quinn on the FBI Website * Executive sought in $1.3 million cash theft * Stuck with bills, wife stands by missing spouse * Jack Quinn is suspected of deserting his family and career for $1.3 million in cash * Mystery man left trail of secrets after $1.3 million also vanished * Fugitive seen * This man vanished in 1988! Can you help cops find him? * The Couch-Potato Fugitive * War Story: "Unsolved Mysteries" and John Quinn (Part One) (Part Two) * Jack Quinn on AMW Discussion Forum ---- Category:Florida Category:1988 Category:Theft Category:Embezzlement Category:Wanted